The present invention relates to a radiation emitter-detector package and more specifically to such a package suitable for being used in the feedback circuit regulating the radiation emitter current source.
Semiconductor electroluminescent devices, i.e., radiation emitters, emit electromagnetic radiation as a result of the recombination of carriers of opposite charge. The emitted radiation may be either visible or invisible. Electroluminescent devices include devices such as lasers and light emitting diodes (LED's).
A problem plaguing those in the field of electroluminescent devices is the ability to linearize the output and/or stabilize the optical operating bias of the electroluminescent device. A solution for correcting this problem is monitoring the secondary emission of electroluminescent devices and feeding the electrical signal of such secondary emission into a feedback circuit which controls the circuit element driving the electroluminescent device. However, to implement this circuitry it would be most desirable if there was a radiation emitter-detector package which could readily be utilized in such a feedback circuit.